


Cries of a Canary

by DangerousxDiva



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, heavy smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousxDiva/pseuds/DangerousxDiva
Summary: What happens when Dinah storms into Laurel’s office to confront her? Will they battle out their differences or will their altercation lead to something unexpected?





	Cries of a Canary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the DinahSiren fans on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+DinahSiren+fans+on+Twitter).



> DO NOT CONTINUE READING IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE HEAVY SMUT. PLEASE READ MY TAGS TO FIND OUT WHAT THIS STORY CONTAINS.

Dinah couldn’t be more ready for this moment. Though she was a bit surprised that their violent altercation had turned sexual, she couldn’t wait for Laurel’s fingers to be deep inside of her. She looks up at her with pleading eyes, her naked body sprawled out on the desk.

“Please, Laurel..”

Dinah begs in a soft whimper as she tightens her legs around the attorney’s waist. Laurel smirks as two fingertips tease the brunette’s clit for a moment.

“That’s interesting. I thought I’d never have the privilege of hearing you beg for me, captain.”

She says with a soft chuckle as she glides two, slender fingers towards her entrance. This sent shivers down Dinah’s spine, her hands clenching onto the edge of the desk in anticipation. It was then that Laurel pushes her digits inside of her, eliciting a loud gasp from the brunette.

“Fuck..”

Dinah breathes out as her eyes flutter closed. She then notices that Laurel is giving her time to get used to her fingers, seeing as the blonde hadn’t moved them yet.

“I can see that it’s been a while for you, but I’m not going to be gentle for long.”

Laurel tells the brunette as she slowly begins to slide her fingers in and out of her.

“Who said that I wanted you to be?”

Dinah replies before lightly moaning when the blonde starts to thrust her digits into her.

“It’s not a surprise that you like it rough, Captain Drake. I didn’t expect any less.”

Laurel retorts with a smirk as she moves her free hand to wrap around the brunette’s neck.

“Nobody else is allowed to have you. Do you understand me?”

She tells Dinah in a demanding tone as she glares into her eyes with warning.

“Y-Yes..”

Dinah squeaks as the blonde’s hand tightens around her neck. She was an entire mess of moans at this point.

“Good girl.”

Laurel praises as she starts to pump her digits harder into the brunette, twisting them with each thrust. The sight of her writhing beneath her turned her on and caused the finger nails from her other hand to gently scrape her neck. Dinah was starting to get close to her climax, her muffled moans getting louder.

“Don’t you /dare/ have an orgasm before I say so.”

The blonde demands as she tightens her grip around her neck as a warning. The brunette coughs from the pressure of her hand and quickly nods, causing Laurel to slightly loosen her grip. She then adds a third finger inside of her and doesn’t even let her get used to the extra appendage. Before long, Dinah’s legs tremble from trying to keep her orgasm at bay. Her knuckles are turning white from gripping the desk as tightly as she could. This made the blonde look down upon her with a grin that was almost evil, her quick paced thrusts not letting up.

“Beg for me, my pretty canary. Beg for me to let you scream.”

Laurel says to the brunette as she continues to watch her body squirm. Dinah gazes up at her with disoriented eyes, panting heavily.

“P-Please let me come, Laurel. I-I can’t hold it any longer. P-Please..”

She pleads to the blonde in a disheveled murmur. Laurel waits for a moment before finally giving her a simple nod. It was then that the brunette arches her back and completely lets herself go. That’s when the blonde removes her hand from her neck.

“Fuck, Laurel! Don’t stop!”

Dinah yells as her orgasm hits her hard, her head tilting back as her walls clench down around Laurel’s fingers. The sight beneath the blonde had caused her to completely soak her panties and it was starting to show through her slacks. She softly moans at this realization, her fingers slowly coming to a stop. She then lets the brunette collect herself before pulling her digits out. Dinah just lays there in a daze, her breathing still heavy. Laurel chuckles a little as she brings her drenched fingers to her lips and sucks them clean. She then removes them from her mouth once the sweet taste is gone.

“How was that, my little canary?”

She asks as the brunette stares up at her, her body finally starting to settle.

“Honestly? That was probably the best I had in years.”

Dinah admits before the blonde leans down to press her lips to hers. She wanted the brunette to taste herself on them. Dinah happily returns the kiss to her and slowly sits up as she does. After the kiss is broken, she locates her clothes and gets up to put them on, despite not being able to walk hardly. Laurel giggles as she watches her struggle to stay standing.

“Let me help you get home.”

She offers as she stares at the brunette while she finishes dressing.

“You don’t have to. It’s late and I’m sure you want to get to your own home.”

Dinah responds as she begins to look around for her jacket. She could have swore she had it on when she came in to confront the attorney.

“I want to help you. Are you missing something, though?”

Laurel finally asks the brunette as she gives her a curious gaze and arches a brow.

“My jacket. I thought I had it on when I came in here, but now I can’t find it anywhere.”

Dinah answers before finally giving up her search, a loud huff escaping her lips.

“Here.”

The blonde says as she reaches for her leather jacket from her chair. She then steps over to the brunette and helps her put it on.

“If your jacket happens to pop up anywhere, I’ll make sure to get it to you. You can just wear mine for now.”

Dinah narrows her eyes at Laurel and curiously tilts her head.

“What about you? It’s literally freezing outside, Laurel.”

She informs her as the blonde just gives a nonchalant shrug.

“I’ve been through way worse than just a little bit of cold weather. I can handle it.”

She replies before pressing a quick kiss to the brunette’s cheek. She then goes to shut off all the lights in her office and grab her purse. Once she is finished, she opens the door that leads to the hallway.

“Are you ready?”

Laurel asks a blushing Dinah who just nods and makes her way over to her. The blonde then shuts the door and locks it up once they are both in the hallway. She then slips her keys back into her purse before offering an arm to the brunette. Dinah hooks her arm around Laurel’s and exhales a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for blowing up on you earlier. I should have believed you.”

She says as a small frown falls upon her lips. The blonde waves her hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Don’t even worry about it. Let’s just leave it in the past, okay?”

Laurel tells the brunette as she begins to lead her out of the building. With a small nod, Dinah walks alongside her and just enjoys her company on the way home. She didn’t truly know what would become of them, but for now, she was just living in the moment.

To be continued?


End file.
